familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Martha Ann Clopton (1830-1886)
__TOC__'|left]] Genealogical Keynotes The content of this page contributed by: Margie Cowan Vita * Born: 20 Apr 1830 in Montgomery?, AL * Married: 12 July 1849 in Montgomery, AL * Died: 30 Jul 1886 in Louisville, KY * Burial: 31 July 1886 in Eastern Cemetery, Louisville, KY Ancestry Martha Ann Clopton was the daughter of James B______ CLOPTON and Mary T______ "Polly" REES Spouse(s) Elijah Mount KERR, Esq. b: 25 Dec 1819 in Pittsburgh, PA d: 31 Jul 1891 in Louisville, KY Child List Mary T______ KERR b: Sep 1850 d: Bef. 1860 Joseph Saffold KERR b: 1851 d: 05 May 1911 in Charleston, WV m. Elizabeth WILLIAMS Laura Blanche "Muddo" KERR b: 09 Oct 1852 in Montgomery?, AL d: 06 Oct 1935 in Birmingham, Jefferson Co., AL m. John Newton COWAN b: 07 Jan 1843 in Pleasant Hill, AL d: 06 Jan 1900 in Pleasant Hill, AL Theodora KERR b: 10 Aug 1855 in AL d: 17 Jan 1925 in Louisville, KY Elijah Mount KERR, Jr. b: 08 Apr 1859 d: 01 Feb 1934 in Louisville, Jefferson Co., KY m. Mary Rose CALLAHAN b: Nov 1862 in KY d: 14 Jul 1940 in Louisville, Jefferson Co., KY William C. KERR b: 21 Oct 1862 in Louisville, KY d: 27 Feb 1939 in Seattle, King Co., WA m. Hannah Alford CAUFIELD b: 15 Feb 1865 in Louisville, KY d: 08 Jun 1942 in Seattle, King Co., WA Martha Virginia KERR b: Jul 1857 in AL d: 23 Feb 1946 in Louisville, Jefferson Co., KY James Andrew KERR b: 20 Feb 1867 in KY d: 25 Jul 1926 in San Diego, CA m. Minnie Barrington JOHNSTON b: 15 Jan 1870 in Louisville, KY d: 27 Aug 1946 in San Diego, CA Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Laura Blanche Kerr’s unfiled DAR Application Theodora Louise Kerr TULLY’s unfiled DAR Application Dodd, Jordan R., ''Early American Marriages: Alabama, 1800 to 1920, Orem, Utah Elijah M. KERR m. Martha A. CLOPTON at Montgomery County, Alabama 12 July 1849, by H. Talbird Louisville Courier Journal, July 31, 1886 KERR — fell asleep July 30, Martha A. KERR, wife of E. M. Kerr in the 57th year of her age. Funeral from residence at 10 o’clock today. Montgomery, Ala papers please copy. Death Certificate 1850 Census (Montgomery County, AL … Ward 1, roll M432_12, 30 November 1860, pg 125, #884/907) Elijah Mount KERR and wife, Martha Ann CLOPTON (with 1 month old, Mary T. Kerr). (J. R. Chappel … 3 houses away.) 1860 Census (Montgomery County, AL … 1st Division , roll M653_19, 22 August 1860, pg 125, image 269, #1190/1154) Mary T. “Polly” CLOPTON is in the home of Elijah Mount KERR, wife, and 4 children. :E M Kerr 40, PA :Martha A, 30, AL :Joseph S, 9, AL :Laura B, 7, AL :Theodocia, 5, AL :Elijah M, 2, AL :Mary T. Clopton, 55, GA :WA Grant, 38, NC (Male) 1870 Census, Jefferson County, KY, City of Louisville, Township 11 W. Louisville, July 18 1870, sheet 496, line 12, dwelling #1226, family #1602, roll M593_476, image #200 KERR, Elijah family (with names supplied above ... except William is shown as Willie; and James A is shown as Jimmie) 1880 Census, Jefferson County, KY, City of Louisville, Supervisor's District #2, June 3 1880, sheet 10, image #663, line 1, 165 26th Street, dwelling #3, family #3, roll T9_424, ED 151 (All of 12th Ward from Ohio River to Main St. & from 18th - 26th Sts.) KERR, Elijah family (all children still at home ... with names supplied above) References Research Needs Please help other researchers by posting your tombstone photos at findagrave.com Page Needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Finley & Gillespie Research Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex Category:Non-SMW people articles